Unravel
by Schnee-Neige
Summary: <html><head></head>Di dunia ini, manusia hanya mengenal tiga makhluk. Makhluk hidup, para raksasa, dan makhluk halus yang dapat seenaknya merasuki tubuh manusia. Tapi, makhluk cebol setinggi seratus enam puluh yang melesat secepat angin ini siapa? Mikasa bertanya-tanya, sekaligus ingin mengenyahkan ikatan yang menyesakkan namun terasa nyaman ini. Warning inside! DLDF!</html>
1. Is there someone inside me?

Bagi orang-orang di dalam dinding, makhluk itu hanya ada tiga. Manusia dan hewan, para titan, serta makhluk halus. Tidak ada yang namanya Tuhan—kecuali jika para pastor berkeras bahwa dinding adalah Tuhan. Jika memang benar ada Tuhan, maka seharusnya mereka takkan menderita seperti sekarang ini, bukan? Tuhan bukankah maha pengasih? Maha penyayang? Maha segalanya? Ataukah itu cuma bualan dari delusi orang-orang yang begitu putus asa akan kehidupan menjadi konsumen pertama dalam piramida rantai makanan?

Mikasa beranggapan semua orang seperti itu lemah, walau kadang kala wanita super kuat ini juga merindukan adanya Tuhan yang disebut-sebut Maha segalanya itu.

Tuhan itu khayalan, sementara makhluk halus adalah nyata adanya. Mikasa tidak punya kemampuan untuk melihat makhluk yang berbeda alam dengan dirinya itu, tapi setidaknya ia sering melihat pertunjukkan dari para makhluk yang disebut-sebut sebagai roh orang-orang mati itu. Ketika ekspedisi di dinding Maria, atau malah keluar dari dinding, ada saja setidaknya satu kasus kerasukan. Biasanya makhluk halus tersebut adalah makhluk yang dulunya prajurit, dan sangat membantu pasukan untuk menghabisi para titan, karena roh tersebut biasanya sangat ambisius akan dendamnya terhadap titan dan membuat orang yang dirasukinya akan sangat handal membunuhi para titan.

Efek sampingnya, siapapun yang kerasukan itu pasti akan mati. Roh ambisius mana yang akan perduli soal induk yang ditumpanginya? Dengan membabi buta menyerang titan, melampaui batas dari kemampuan tubuh sang induk, kemudian roh akan menghilang. Meninggalkan jasad yang kehabisan tenaga dan darah, mati tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Mikasa hanya bisa menggigit bibir ketika melihatnya. Sekali seseorang kerasukan, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengeluarkan sang roh dari tubuh tersebut. Mengandalkan pastor tentu saja merupakan hal konyol. Ilmuwan terbaik Recon corps juga tidak bisa berbuat apapun kecuali berteriak histeris—kesenangan—ketika sang korban mulai membunuhi titan dengan cekatan. Walau maut yang penuh kebimbangan pada akhirnya menunggu orang tersebut dengan sangat menyiksa, tapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Kecuali melihat, dan mungkin berdoa agar kematiannya membawa berkah.

Entah berdoa kepada siapa.

Setiap kali misi, Mikasa selalu berharap, jika dikatakan tidak berdoa. Makhluk halus biasanya akan merasuki orang yang kesadarannya sedikit lemah atau hatinya terguncang, jadi kemungkinan dirinya atau Armin dan Eren untuk dimasuki kecil. Dirinya dan Eren selalu dipenuhi emosi yang meluap, sementara Armin selalu berpikir tanpa sempat bergundah ria. Tapi sekecil apapun kemungkinan itu tetap ada kesempatan, yang entah akan mampir kapan. Maka itu Mikasa selalu berharap, mereka bertiga takkan pernah mati mengenaskan tanpa sadar di atas perbuatan para makhluk halus tersebut.

Mikasa berjanji takkan pernah menangis lagi, tapi ketika Eren kerasukan mungkin ia akan menangis alih-alih melakukan sesuatu yang lain.

Tapi, nyatanya yang dilakukan Mikasa sekarang hanya jatuh berlutut dengan wajah tak percaya. Reaksi yang sama dikeluarkannya saat melihat Eren berubah jadi titan untuk menyelamatkannya. Dipikirnya, dengan kemampuan luar biasa hasil suntikan Grisha Jaeger itu, takkan ada yang bisa membuatnya merasakan kejutan apapun lagi.

Kejutan yang membuat seluruh tubuh Mikasa lumpuh sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Berterima kasihlah kepada Tuhan karena aku bisa kembali pada tubuhku. Karena bocah ini—maksudku kau—amat—sangat—lemah."_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Warning<strong>** : Canon without Rivaille jadi Heichou dan dengan perubahan di sana sini + Roh!AU. Maybe OC inside. Maybe OOC inside. Various pairing. Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime. Unravel belongs to Ling Toshite Shigure.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>1 ぼく の なか に だれか いる の〪<p>

_Is there someone inside me?_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Eren menatap nisan batu di hadapannya nanar. Digenggamnya sebatang krisan di tangannya dengan erat, membuat keringat semakin melicinkan telapak tangannya. Digigitnya bibirnya pelan, menahan emosi yang menggelegak dalam dada. Diletakkannya bunga tersebut perlahan seraya membisikkan sebuah harapan semu.

"_Semoga Anda bisa tenang di alam sana, agar tidak mengulangi siklus yang terjadi pada diri Anda juga."_

Senyum miris terbentuk dari wajah pemuda berambut coklat tua itu. Bagaimanapun dirinya tahu benar bahwa harapan itu sia-sia. Jika diandaikan dirinya mati seperti orang—makam—di hadapannya ini, bisa dipastikan ia juga akan melakukan hal yang tidak diharapkan semua manusia yang hidup. Berusaha memasuki kembali dunia makhluk kasar tersebut dan membalaskan dendamnya terhadap titan-titan yang masih merajalela.

Semoga orang ini tidak sama seperti dirinya, Amin.

Entah Amin kepada siapa.

"Eren, ayo pergi. Misi berikutnya akan segera dimulai." Ajak Mikasa, menarik tangan Eren yang berkeringat.

Eren mengangguk pelan, lalu berlari mengikuti Mikasa menuju markas. Pemakaman ini letaknya cukup jauh dari markas mereka, mencegah para makhluk halus yang mungkin saja belum tenang akan merasuki siapapun yang ada di markas. Bagaimanapun, mengamankan jasad-jasad yang masih cukup utuh di satu tempat akan memperkecil kemungkinan kerasukan di medan perang. Tapi nyatanya kasus kerasukan belum juga berkurang dan makam di pemakaman ini hanya sedikit, walau sudah digabung dengan jasad para anggota pasukan yang bukan mati karena kerasukan.

"Eren!" Bentakan Mikasa yang tegas mengembalikan kesadaran Eren. "Jangan melamun! Terutama di dekat pemakaman!"

Eren mengeratkan pegangannya. "Baik, maaf. Aku hanya sedikit terhanyut. Sekarang kita harus konsentrasi penuh terhadap misi! Yak!"

Mikasa menatap pemuda itu dengan raut cemas. Pemuda naif ini kadangkali bisa penuh dengan emosi meluap, tapi juga mudah terbawa perasaannya. Ketika ia melamun akan menjadi celah empuk bagi para makhluk halus untuk merasukinya.

Setelah cukup lama berlari, keduanya akhirnya sampai di markas dengan terengah-engah. Seorang pemuda bersurai _brunette_ menyambut dengan ekspresi tidak bersahabat seraya memegang tali kekang tiga ekor kuda yang kekar. Sambutannya sungguh sinis.

"Lari berdua sambil berpegangan tangan, kayak kawin lari aja."

Mikasa membalasnya dengan dingin. "Dia gampang melamun, kau tahu."

Pemuda itu tak acuh lalu menyerahkan tali kekang dua kuda kekar lainnya kepada dua remaja itu. "Cepatlah, beruntung pasukan baru akan berangkat tiga menit lagi." Lalu pemuda itu dengan sigap langsung naik ke atas kudanya tanpa susah payah.

"Tiga menit? Gila! Berlari itu lebih menyiksa dari pada memakai _manuver gear_, tahu! Aku capek sekali sekarang!" Protes Eren, masih terengah-engah.

"Siapa suruh melayat setengah jam sebelum misi dimulai. Salah sendiri bangun siang." Sindir sang pemuda _brunette_. "Lagian siapa pula sih itu. Kau juga nggak kenal, Kan?"

Mikasa terpaksa turun lagi dari kudanya dan membantu Eren yang kelelahan naik ke atas kudanya. "Dia orang yang ada bersamaku saat misi terakhir. Kalau saja tidak ada dia mungkin saat itu aku yang kerasukan."

Eren berterima kasih banyak kepada Mikasa yang sudah membantunya naik. Tanpa basa basi, Mikasa pun naik ke kudanya lagi tanpa beban berarti. "Itu kesalahannya sendiri karena ia—berani taruhan—pasti sedang melamunkan sesuatu, atau setengah sadar."

Senyum lebar Eren yang terlihat berat pun keluar. "Sebenarnya aku juga sedang melamun. Melamunkan kamu, Mikasa. Ehehehe..."

Urat perempatan imajiner terlihat di dahi sang pemuda _brunette _yang kesal. "Gombal saja terus."

Tanpa disadari kedua pemuda itu, pipi mulus Mikasa sedikit memerah malu di balik syal merahnya.

"Nah, itu tanda misi dimulai sudah ditembakkan dari jauh! Ayo sekarang waktunya berpisah ke pos masing-masing, Jean, Mikasa!" Teriak Eren yang sudah kembali bersemangat. Ia memacu kudanya begitu cepat. Tertantang, Jean yang notabene lebih ahli soal kuda, langsung melesat cepat menuju kelompoknya. Pun dengan Mikasa, yang di dalam hatinya masih tidak begitu rela melepas Eren yang tidak satu kelompok dengannya.

"Misi dimulai!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sesakit apapun kepalanya, Erwin tidak akan pernah sempat memijat pelipisnya.

Segala hal tentang titan ini menyiksa akal sehatnya. Setiap kali ia mengejar, setiap kali ia mendekati titik terang, rasanya ia ditipu oleh fatamorgana. Dijauhkan dari kenyataan. Dijauhkan dari tujuan. Dihantam keras-keras oleh ketidakberdayaan pasukannya.

Ketidakberdayaan pasukannya—atau malah dirinya?

Erwin adalah tipe pemikir yang baik dan sulit ditebak oleh siapapun, karenanya ia akan sulit dibuat melamun. Karena ia selalu berpikir keras, dan logis. Tapi kenyataannya ia tadi sedang melamun. Ditepisnya pikiran negatif yang tidak sehat itu jauh-jauh. Makhluk-makhluk halus pasti akan senang bila dapat merasukinya. Tubuhnya sangat kuat, dan sangat ideal untuk ide pembalasan dendam mereka terhadap titan.

Tapi kalau sang pimpinan pasukan dirasuki, walau akan terlihat lebih hebat dari pada biasanya, pasti akan mengacaukan seluruh pasukan.

Ia adalah kiblat pasukannya.

"Komandan Erwin, apa yang harus kami lakukan selanjutnya?" Tanya Eren, panik. Sebuah titan—jika tidak mau menyebutnya seorang—tengah mengejar mereka dari belakang. Nostalgia akan pengejaran titan wanita mulai berkelebat dalam benak pemuda polos itu

Erwin diam. Berpikir keras. Misi kali ini jauh lebih berbahaya dari pada sebelum-sebelumnya. Setelah mengungkap keberadaan titan wanita, di tengah-tengah penelitian, pasukan malah menemukan bahwa para titan kembali bergerak. _Collosal titan_ membuka batu yang susah payah Eren letakkan untuk menambal dinding maria yang bolong. Mereka memang sudah menemukan laboratorium Grisha Jaeger dan mendapati bahwa ada sesuatu yang dapat mengubah manusia-manusia _itu_ menjadi _titan_.

Tapi sesuatu itu tidak akan pernah menjadi jelas. Apalagi setelah para titan itu kembali masuk.

Para titan itu gila. Keberadaan titan itu salah. Keberadaan titan itu memang tidak seharusnya terjadi, bukan?

Jika saja tuhan itu ada.

Erwin terhenyak. Tadinya ia memang berencana menjebak titan-titan cerdas seperti beberapa diantara mereka seperti menangkap titan wanita, yaitu menggiringnya ke dalam lokasi dimana mereka bisa melumpuhkannya. Tiada ampun, dengan beberapa obat buatan Grisha Jaeger yang mereka temukan di dalam laboratorium yang hampir remuk itu, mereka akan langsung membunuh para titan—terutama dengan otak cemerlang—dengan racun. Dilumurinya semua pedang pasukan yang berencana untuk menghabisi para titan itu dengan racun tersebut—dan itu sudah dibuktikan oleh Eren sampai hampir mati ketika mendapat dosis rendah—dan dijebaknya agar semua terkena, barang sedikit saja.

Tadinya.

Tapi para titan itu memang berotak. Mereka meluncurkan banyak titan-titan yang hanya punya tenaga dan sebenarnya mudah dihadapi—jika saja jumlah mereka tidak banyak. Di dinding maria yang bak kota hantu ini para titan kelas rendah maupun kelas menengah mengejar mangsa mereka masing-masing, para pasukan Erwin. Sosok titan setinggi enam puluh meter yang bertindak sebagai pemimpin mereka memang tak dapat disembunyikan. Tapi ia berada jauh di sana, memerintahkan bawahannya untuk menghabisi pasukan Erwin.

Sebuah yang tadinya mengejer tiba-tiba bereplikasi jumlah menjadi dua. Tidak replikasi secara harfiah, tentu saja. Tapi ia memanggil kawannya, atau semacamnya untuk bergabung mengejar pasukan inti Erwin. Keduanya kelas lima belas meter, kelas yang sama dengan perubahan wujud Eren.

Kalau mereka masih saja berkuda seperti sekarang, pasti tak lama akan tertangkap juga.

Apa jadinya Recon corps tanpa Erwin Smith?

"Komandan! Biarkan saya berubah menjadi titan!" Jerit Eren sekali lagi. Seluruh pasukan tau, termasuk Erwin sendiri tahu, sudah tidak ada lagi jebakan yang dipersiapkan seperti saat mereka dikejar titan wanita dulu. Jika salah satu dari mereka ada yang maju melawan tita-titan itu, maka lama kelamaan akan habislah racun mereka.

"Maka itu biarlah aku berubah menjadi titan, untuk melawan mereka, Komandan! Karena kita perlu racun-racun ini!" Jerit Eren lagi.

Erwin mereguk ludahnya. Ia yang selalu terlihat tenang bisa juga menjadi manusia yang gugup mengeluarkan keputusan.

Sampai akhirnya wajah amerikanya mengangguk pelan.

Sepersekian detik kemudian asap menggumpal disertai ledakan keras. Eren dengan mudah berhasil berubah menjadi sebuah titan kelas lima belas meter, masih lengkap dengan kesadarannya. Dihantamnya kedua titan itu dengan mudah walau hati-hati juga agar tak mengenai rekan-rekannya. Dilihatnya beberapa titan mulai tertarik akan kehadirannya. Emosi menguasai dirinya dan dihabisinya sekalian titan-titan itu.

Semuanya dilakukan Eren dengan mudah, sampai-sampai membuat sepasang mata biru Erwin membelalak karenanya.

Entah beruntung atau tidak, tapi rasanya Eren dengan wujud ini tiba-tiba menjadi sangat kuat. Semua orang tahu, Eren itu orang yang beruntung bisa masuk Recon corps cuma-cuma dengan kemampuannya berubah menjadi titan. Tapi hanya itu. Kekuatan fisiknya tak berapa kuat dibanding Annie sang pengkhianat. Apalagi Mikasa. Apalagi Erwin. Pun dengan wujud raksasanya, ia sebenarnya hanya menang ukuran. Isinya tetap dengan kemampuan fisik yang sama.

Eren membabi buta menghabisi para titan yang menghadang.

"Ayo kita manfaatkan kesempatan yang sudah diberikan Eren!" Ajak Erwin, kembali memimpin pasukan. "Kita hampiri para titan berotak itu dengan racun di tangan!"

"Yossha!" Jawab pasukannya serempak.

Eren bahkan tak ingat lagi ia berubah menjadi titan hanya untuk menghalau musuh mereka untuk sementara. Dibiarkannya pasukannya pergi tanpa dirinya. Dihabisinya semua titan yang dilewatinya. Termasuk sebuah titan yang mengancam Mikasa-nya tanpa disadari gadis itu.

"Groaaaaar!" Jerit Eren, murka. Tapi lebih ke arah menutupi kenyataan bahwa staminanya akan habis. Mikasa menatapnya nanar dari bawah. Eren sudah berubah menjadi titan, berarti keadaan semakin gawat darurat, pikir Mikasa. Ia tahu, harusnya ia, selaku prajurit terbaik yang pernah dimiliki Recon corps, memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dan melawan titan-titan berotak di sisi lain. Tapi ia tidak bisa percaya Eren akan selamat setelah diumpankan Erwin seperti ini.

Dasar pria rambut klimis sialan, jerit Mikasa dalam hati.

BRUAK!

Setelah berhasil menghantam sebuah titan kelas lima belas meter keras-keras ke sebuah gedung yang kini hancur tak berbentuk, tubuh raksasa Eren mulai limbung. Dengan sigap, Mikasa menghampiri Eren dan berniat mengeluarkan tubuh manusia Eren dari wujud raksasanya, yang harus rela ditelannya bulat-bulat sebagai keinginan semata saja. _Seorang _titan berambut hitam gelap sepanjang milik Eren tiba-tiba muncul dari debu-debu yang ditimbulkan Eren selepas menghajar titan lain. _Seorang _titan yang mereka kenal baik.

"Y... Ymir..." Mikasa sedikit terlempar ke belakang akibat langkah-langkah sang raksasa yang begitu lebar dan keras. Digigitnya bibirnya kuat-kuat. Tak perduli luka macam apa yang akan timbul nantinya. Mikasa sudah belajar untuk tidak terlalu percaya pada siapapun kecuali Eren dan Armin, tetapi tetap saja ada suatu perasaan sakit melihatnya. Walau kenyataannya mereka sudah tahu sejak lama.

Titan Eren terpaksa kembali bangkit.

Dengan seringai lebar, Titan Ymir menghadapi Titan Eren dengan penuh stamina. Sementara Titan Eren hanya bisa menerima serangan-serangan itu seadanya. Ymir bukanlah anggota sepuluh besar terbaik di angkatan 104, tapi sepertinya kemampuannya sedikit disembunyikannya dari semua orang. Apalagi cuma melawan seonggok Titan tanpa stamina macam Titan Eren sekarang ini. Harusnya ini hal mudah.

Mikasa mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tahu, sangat tahu, sedari tadi juga tahu, karena ia telah mengambil keputusan untuk menolong Eren di sini, ia seharusnya menolong Titan tak berdaya itu. Tapi ia diam. Melihat. Apa karena wujudnya tidak terlihat seperti Eren manusia ia jadi tidak bereaksi seperti biasanya? Tidak, ketika Eren sedang bertarung dengan titan wanita, ia masih bereaksi sewajarnya ia. Apa karena ini Ymir, jadi Mikasa tak berani melawannya? Omong kosong, siapalah Ymir itu dibandingkan Eren baginya.

Lalu kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi, Mikasa? Kau lebih dari cukup kuat untuk melumpuhkan Titan Ymir yang fokusnya sedang teralihkan oleh menyiksa Eren itu!

Mikasa berdiri perlahan. Memantapkan hati, dikeluarkannya tali penancap _manuver gear_-nya. Dibentuknya kuda-kuda terbaiknya. Diluncurkannya gas di pinggangnya sekeras yang ia bisa untuk meluncur ke arah Ymir yang hampir memangsa.

Dikeluarkannya pedang beracun yang sedari tadi siap dengan tangan bergetar.

Lalu gadis perkasa itu sadar.

Apa yang membuatnya sedari tadi diselimuti rasa ragu yang menjalar.

Dengan tak sengaja pedang beracun itu terlempar.

Mengarah tepat di titik vital sang pembuat onar.

.

Ymir menoleh dengan cepat ketika merasakan hembusan angin yang tak biasa terasa di tengkuknya. Seorang manusia pasti tengah mengincar keasyikannya sekarang. Belum lagi sempat Ymir melindungi tengkuk keramatnya, kemilau pedang penebas titan yang sedikit berubah warna terarah tepat ke tengah titik vitalnya. Tempat dimana jasad aslinya bersemayam dalam tubuh raksasanya.

Tak mau mati sendirian, Ymir menarik tali yang terjulur di dekatnya dengan cepat.

Sekaligus menarik jasad gadis itu untuk menjadi pelindung tengkuknya dari ketajaman pedang yang dilemparnya sendiri. Yang sayangnya malah berbuah maut bagi sang Titan penyendiri.

Ya, pedang itu sukses membunuh _seorang _titan, dengan taruhan juga menembus perut seorang prajurit terbaik mereka, Mikasa Ackerman.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelahnya, Eren hanya bisa terkejut ketika kesadarannya kembali mendapati Mikasa tidak ada di sisinya. Dan kembali kepada kegelapan yang merenggut staminanya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Is there someone inside me?_

.

.

.

.

.

Erwin lagi-lagi mendapati pasukannya mati. Bukan mati di tangannya, tapi mati karena perintahnya. Sepeninggal Eren, mereka terus-menerus menerobos para titan tak berotak, dan mengakibatkan satu per satu pasukannya tumbang. Kelompok-kelompok yang dibaginya pun jadi kacau karena serbuan dahsyat tersebut.

Apakah keputusannya salah?

Ah, dunia memang dipenuhi kata Apa.

Dengan—sangat—berat, Erwin mengeluarkan senapannya. Menyatakan sinyal mundur seraya menelan harga dirinya. Ia butuh sesuatu yang lebih matang kali ini. Diputarnya haluan kudanya secepat yang ia bisa. Hal yang sama dilakukan seluruh pasukan yang telah mendengar sinyalnya. Pemberontakan terasa begitu merana di dalam dada. Namun jika tidak mengambil tindakan mundur maka pasukan ini akan dilanjutkan siapa?

Tanpa mereka semua sadari, para titan berotak tidak suka tindakan mundur. Dikerahkannya seluruh titan semakin membabi buta untuk memburu para pasukan yang kabur. Serbuan sepihak semakin keras, membuat para kuda berpacu semakin tak beratur. Perang antara dua jenis makhluk berbeda ukuran itu tak mengendur.

Dan ketika kepanikan itu semakin melanda manusia, Erwin baru mengingat keberadaan Eren yang ditinggalnya. Ia sudah menekankan agar pemuda itu memberikan sinyal apapun itu ketika selesai dari wujud titannya, tetapi ia sudah waspada dari tadi dan tidak ada tanda apa-apa dari bocah naif itu. Secepatnya, diperintahkannya pasukan untuk mencapai markas—atau daerah aman—manalah yang tidak bisa membunuh mereka. Sementara Erwin sendiri mencari keberadaan asetnya.

Meski gila karena harus bertarung—lebih tepatnya menghindar—dari serbuan beberapa titan yang tak pandang bulu, Erwin tak kenal lelah mencari keberadaan Eren. Bukan ada apa-apa. Kan tadi sudah kukatakan Eren tak punya hal spesial di matanya selain kemampuan menjadi seorang titan berotak. Tapi cuma ia satu-satunya harapannya. Harapan dunia. Harapan manusia.

Makanya, meski harus bertaruh nyawa, ia harus mendapatkan kembali pemuda emosian itu.

Walau berulangkali dalam perjalanannya ia terus berpikir ulang untuk menunjuk Hanji sang penyidik ataukah siapa untuk menggantikan posisinya. Karena serangan para titan ini benar-benar, sialan, kalau ia sempat mengumpat. Buktinya saja, walau tidak menyadari keberadaannya yang begitu kecil, lima kawanan titan kelas lima belas meter tak berotak di hadapannya ini sangat menyusahkannya karena membuat gempa akibat ulah kelimanya yang bak perilaku lima anak kecil tengah berlomba lari dengan Erwin sebagai garis akhir yang harus diinjaknya.

Erwin nyaris berbalik, jika tidak melihat jasad Titan Eren yang berasap dan terkoyak di belakang para titan yang berlomba.

Sayang, tidak ada jalan memutar. Erwin terpaksa memakai pedang beracunnya yang berharga.

Dengan cekatan, Erwin turun dari kudanya dan langsung beraksi dengan _manuver gear _-nya. Medannya untuk berayun sama sekali tidak ideal, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Dengan susah payah, ia menguji kelenturan tubuhnya dengan berayun dari sisi kiri ke kanan bangunan. Menyeberang agar bisa menebas kelima titan sekaligus. Tapi kecepatan lima titan itu tiba-tiba berubah dan membuat Erwin jatuh tergeletak di atas tanah dengan kesadaran tipis setelah berhasil menjatuhkan sebuah titan yang paling kiri.

Menyebabkan keempat titan lainnya menyadari keberadaan kecil Erwin yang hampir tak berdaya.

Hampir. Mana mau seorang komandan tertinggi Recon corps mengakui hidupnya sudah mendekati maut?

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, sebagian pasukan Recon corps berhasil kembali ke markas mereka yang—anehnya—masih aman. Diantara mereka banyak yang meninggal, termasuk para pasukan yang memiliki kemampuan tingkat tinggi. Tetapi, harapan itu pastinya masih ada...

ketika seorang pria setinggi seratus enam puluh sentimeter pas datang menghabisi keempat titan yang mengepung Erwin sambil mengapit jasad manusia Eren yang kehabisan stamina.

.

.

.

.

.

_Mikasa._

Gadis oriental bertampang sinis itu merasakan sekujur tubuhnya sakit.

_Mikasa._

Gadis dengan surai sebahu yang mengantongi predikat prajurit terbaik angkatan 104 itu merasakan sebuah lava panas mengaduk darah yang mengalir dalam nadi.

_Mikasa._

Gadis cantik yang selalu memakai syal merah kemanapun ia pergi itu meraba lehernya, dan tidak menemukan benda pelengkap hidupnya itu di tempat seharusnya ia berada.

_Oi, anak kecil. Bangun, sebelum kau akan tidak sadar lagi._

Di tengah rasa sakit yang dirasakannya di sekujur tubuhnya, Mikasa mengerang pelan.

"Se... lamatkan... Eren..."

_Tch, bocah itu sudah tidak apa-apa, tahu. _

Tanpa sadar, mendengar suara siapapunlah itu dari benaknya akan konfirmasi Eren-nya yang sudah tidak apa-apa, Mikasa tersenyum simpul. Tapi ia tetap mengingat keadaan terakhirnya yang... Tunggu, seharusnya ia sudah mati sekarang.

_Diamlah sebentar sampai aku berhasil menyelamatkan kapten klimismu di depan sana. _

Mikasa mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa aku sudah di dekat surga?"

Gelak tawa kasar terdengar lagi di benaknya. _Dasar bocah. Sudah diberi kesempatan tetap hidup malah minta mati._

Mikasa refleks meraba jantungnya. Ia masih hidup?

Tapi ketika ia merasakan jantungnya masih berdetak normal—sangat normal, malah—ia tidak lagi menemukan bukit kembar yang menjadi aset para wanita di dadanya. Rata. Tak puas dengan itu, tangan lembutnya mulai meraba wajah dan mencoba mencari helaian surai yang sangat disukai Jean Kirschtein itu.

_Oi, diam dong! Sudah kubilang aku mau menyelamatkan komandanmu itu dulu! Ayolah, bekerja sama sedikit! Kalau saja aku tidak terpaksa menumpang begini juga aku tidak mau._

Menumpang?

Ah, jadi ini yang namanya kerasukan?

.

.

.

.

.

Inikah akhir hidup Mikasa Ackerman yang tangguh tiada tara? Mati di tangan seorang roh yang berhasil merasukinya?

.

.

.

.

"_Berterima kasihlah kepada Tuhan karena aku bisa kembali pada tubuhku. Karena bocah ini—maksudku kau—amat—sangat—lemah."_

.

.

.

.

.

"Jika saja tuhan itu benar-benar ada, wahai orang yang merasukiku, bisakah aku berharap agar Eren tidak akan mengalami hal yang sama denganku ke depannya?"

.

.

.

.

.

"_Jangan konyol. Kau yang hantu, bukannya aku."_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Is there someone inside me?<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

tbc.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>AN : APA INI so cruel astaga aku gagal. Maaf. /nangis

Tadinya mau full of feel malah jadi action gajelas gini uhuhu yasudahlah semoga minna semua menikmati multichap baru dari author angin-anginan ini. /liat fic yang ngantri /ngelap ingus /iya lagi flu

Happy reading minna~!


	2. I'm broken, broken in this world

"Jika saja tuhan itu benar-benar ada, wahai orang yang merasukiku, bisakah aku berharap agar Eren tidak akan mengalami hal yang sama denganku ke depannya?"

.

.

.

.

.

"_Jangan konyol. Kau yang hantu, bukannya aku."_

.

.

.

.

.

_Is there someone inside me?_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Warning<strong>** : Canon without Rivaille jadi Heichou dan dengan perubahan di sana sini + Roh!AU. Maybe OC inside. Maybe OOC inside. Various pairing. Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime. Unravel belongs to Ling Toshite Shigure.**

**Attention!**

Coba dengerin lagu Unravel-nya Ling Toshite Shigure! Apabila ada yang tidak dimengerti di dalam cerita, mohon bersabar, karena sesungguhnya semua akan terungkap di akhir cerita Nikmati saja~ (Atau bisa juga tanyakan author di PM~)

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>2 こわれた こわれた よ この せかい で<p>

_I'm broken, broken in this world_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Senaif-naifnya manusia, siapapun paham jika tubuhmu tertusuk sebilah pedang khusus perobek kulit raksasa yang sangat tebal—terlebih yang dilumuri racun mematikan—pasti akhir dari kejadian itu adalah sepersekian detik kemudian kau akan meregang nyawa. Mikasa Ackerman juga manusia, dan dia juga percaya akan hal itu. Jadi, ketika tajamnya pedang berlumur racun dari laboratorium Grisha Jaeger itu merobek perutnya, Mikasa hanya merasakan sakit teramat sangat dalam gelap, dan kepasrahan akan hidupnya sendiri.

Namun kemudian ia mengingat kata-kata Eren.

"_Ketika itu aku lihat raksasa berjanggut hampir menelan Armin bulat-bulat. Kakiku sakit—sangat—dan kesadaranku hampir runtuh. Aku bisa saja membiarkannya dan membuat Armin terbunuh—begitu pula dengan diriku sendiri, yang lama-kelamaan pasti akan terbunuh karena rasa sakit. Tapi, Armin akan lebih berguna jika ia hidup, maka aku mati-matian menolongnya—"_

"—_yang untungnya malah membangkitkan kekuatan terpendam dalam tubuhku."_

Mikasa menarik nafas panjang. Sakit masih dirasakannya benar. Sekelilingnya juga semakin gelap, dan memudar. Ia tahu setidaknya ia yang kuat pasti bisa bertahan lebih dari sepersekian detik. Karena itu, mengapa ia tidak mencoba memanfaatkan _agility_-nya untuk menyelamatkan Erennya? Mungkin menyembunyikannya di suatu tempat aman sampai Eren pulih dapat menyelamatkan saudara tirinya itu.

Jadi begitulah, Mikasa Ackerman memutuskan untuk melawan. Sekuatnya. Tak perduli racun itu mulai bekerja. Tak perduli berapa dalam pedang itu memotong nadi-nadinya. Berusaha mengatur otaknya dan mengendalikan bagian tubuh manapun yang masih dapat dirasanya.

Tidak ada orang yang pernah mengatai Mikasa bodoh, tapi mungkin ada benarnya juga, mengingat sekali ini ia bersikeras dapat menyelamatkan Eren walau ia sudah tidak bisa merasakan seluruh inderanya.

.

.

.

_I'm broken, broken in this world._

.

.

.

Tidak perduli seluruh makhluk akan mengatainya bodoh, seluruh sel tubuh Mikasa memberontak. Ia ingin hidup, dan bukan sekadar hidup, ia akan menyelamatkan Eren!

Begitu jerit batinnya.

Lalu racun itu menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Menelusup ke dalam sel-sel yang memberontak liar. Membuat kerjanya lumpuh seketika. Mematikan seluruh fungsi inderanya. Memutuskan lentera harapannya yang akan membuat tubuhnya kembali kuat walau hanya sekedar menyelamatkan tubuh saudara yang tercinta.

.

.

.

_I'm broken, totally broken, in this world._

.

.

.

Dan Mikasa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya seperti meledak.

.

.

.

.

.

Komandan Erwin itu bukan orang yang bisa dibuat terbelalak kaget.

Tapi, jika saja Hanji sang rekan sejak sepermainan—atau siapapun anggota Recon corps—melihat sang komandan saat ini, ia akan sama terbelalaknya.

Erwin adalah orang tertangguh di dunia ini, jauh di atas Mikasa Ackerman sang legenda angkatan 104. Bahkan ia mungkin hanya bisa dikalahkan oleh orang yang mampu membunuh Collosal Titan sendirian—yang berarti, sejauh ini tidak mungkin. Ia sendiri dapat mengerti kemampuan orang hanya dengan sekali lihat. Dan sejauh ini memang tidak ada manusia yang dapat melampauinya.

Sampai sepasang _crimson_-nya menyaksikan sendiri seorang pria pendek melayang di udara—dengan _manuver gear_—sedang mengapit seorang bocah yang dikenalinya sebagai Eren Jaeger, menghabisi empat raksasa yang menatapnya lapar hanya dengan sekali tebasan panjang yang sangat cepat. Otak Erwin mengenalinya sebagai harapan. Namun ia tak sempat terbelalak begitu lama dan harus menghindari tubuh-tubuh titan yang tak bernyawa itu agar tidak menimpa tubuhnya sendiri. Sekejap dikiranya ia takkan menemui lagi pria itu karena gerakannya sangat cepat.

Dan kenyataannya adalah pria berwajah sinis itu berdiri tiga meter di depannya. Melempar jasad Eren Jaeger yang pingsan kehabisan stamina ke samping sang komandan.

"Nih. Harapanmu."

Mata Erwin mengenali seragamnya sebagai seragam yang sama dengan yang dipakainya sendiri.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau memakai seragam kami—" Dan tak lama kemudian diingatnya syal merah yang dijadikan _cravat_ oleh sang pria adalah kepunyaan prajurit terbaiknya. "—tepatnya milik Mikasa Ackerman..."

Pria berwajah perancis itu membuat senyum sinis di wajahnya. "Tidak punya urusan lain selain menanyakan hal itu?"

Erwin berkesimpulan bahwa pria ini tahu benar berkelakuan sesuai kemampuannya yang kuat.

Ah, lagipula jika ada orang yang lebih kuat dari Mikasa Ackerman—dan bahkan dirinya sendiri—untuk apa repot-repot mempertaruhkan nyawa mencari prajurit terbaiknya yang entah dimana keberadaannya? Ia di sini juga sedang mencari 'harapannya' kan? Dan kini pria ini sudah memberikannya, walau dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri, antara hidup dan mati.

"Karena kau sudah memakai seragam kami tanpa izin—dan bahkan juga dengan _manuver gear_ kami—maka kau harus menjadi anggota Recon corps." Dakwa Erwin, seraya memperpendek jarak di antara mereka berdua. Ditariknya syal yang tidak pantas dijadikan _cravat _olehnya itu. "Dan aku bisa memberikanmu _cravat _putih baru, asal kau tunjukkan dimana pemilik syal merah ini terbaring."

Sang pria yang semakin kentara perbedaan tingginya itu tertawa. "Memangnya aku anak kecil yang bisa kau imingi dengan permen—dalam kasus ini, _cravat _?"

Erwin menatapnya intens. Berusaha menghujam perasaan sang pria dengan aura intimidasi dari _crimson_-nya.

"Baik... Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana caranya aku bisa memakai semua.. pakaian ini. Dan bahkan _manuver _ini." Pria bersuara rendah itu menyingkap sedikit kausnya. Memperlihatkan sebuah luka yang merobek perutnya. "Asal kau tahu, ini agak sakit. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa harus membawa bocah yang kau cari-cari itu, dan... menyelamatkanmu."

Erwin tersentak—walau tidak menunjukkan dalam ekspresinya—melihat luka itu. Manusia mana yang masih bisa bergerak setelah mengalami luka separah itu?

"Dan aku tidak ingat apa-apa." Lanjutnya.

Erwin merasa tidak punya pilihan selain kembali ke markas, jika tidak ingin harapan barunya mati dengan usus terburai.

.

.

.

"_Siapa namamu?"_

.

.

.

"_Rivaille."_

.

.

.

Alih-alih disambut dengan obat bius dan ranjang operasi, Rivaille malah bertemu dengan pelukan erat seorang penggila titan.

Wanita itu namanya Hanji, dan ia memiliki ekspresi beragam yang tidak dapat dipahami Rivaille. Entah harus bersyukur atau tidak, tapi rasa sakit yang semakin melilit di perutnya mencegahnya jatuh cinta. Sang wanita dengan sigap menjahit luka terbuka di perut pria campuran Perancis itu sambil menyanyi, walau Erwin menatapnya dari samping dengan tampang galak. Mungkin itu petunjuk untuk Rivaille untuk tidak memulai perasaan yang menggelitik di perutnya ketika menghadapi Hanji.

Tentu saja itu cuma perumpamaan. Bagaimana rasanya tergelitik jika perutmu saja tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa selain sakit?

Bosan menunggu, sang pasien meneliti keadaan di sekitarnya. Ruang yang katanya ruang penelitian ini agak menyengat tubuh Rivaille karena pencahayaan yang terang, entah kenapa. Penuh dengan alat-alat aneh—dan juga onggokan daging atau tulang yang mencurigakan. Jika saja semua itu tidak berukuran giga, sempurnalah ruang ini sebagai dapur makan para manusia kanibal.

Ah, tidak mungkin kan pasukan berani mati yang katanya kuat itu makan sesamanya? Selain ukurannya yang serba besar, daging yang serupa manusia sendiri akan membuat tubuh melemah. Itu pengetahuan umum, dan walau Rivaille tidak ingat apa-apa selain ingatan beberapa jam lalu, Rivaille paham itu.

"Selesai~!" Ucap Hanji riang. Ia melepas maskernya dan memamerkan senyum lebarnya.

Diam-diam Rivaille bernafas lega ketika melihat perutnya telah menutup.

"Bagus. Kurasa kau perlu istirahat sejenak sebelum kuperkenalkan kau dengan seluruh pasukan besok pagi. Hanji, antar dia ke ruang rawat, di kamar yang sama dengan Jaeger." Titah Erwin, mutlak.

Hanji cemberut. "Tidakkah aku boleh memeriksa pria ini setelah lukanya menutup?"

Erwin menggeleng tegas. "Dia bukan titan, Hanji. Bersabarlah."

Lalu ranjang beroda Rivaille pun bergerak menuju ruang rawat setelah ia melihat Hanji memajukan bibirnya lebih panjang lagi.

Sebenarnya ini tidak penting, tapi Rivaille rasa perlakuan Erwin dengan wanita ini memang... berbeda.

.

.

.

.

Di ruangan seluas tujuh kali delapan meter persegi ini Rivaille menemui bocah yang diselamatkannya dalam keadaan mendengkur keras.

Hanji tertawa mendengarnya. "Baru kali ini kulihat tidur anak ini. Jadi anak muda memang penuh semangat, sampai merasuk ke dalam tidurnya!"

Rivaille tidak bereaksi.

"Nah, Rivaille, sekarang kau tidurlah senyenyak bocah ini sepuasmu. Sekarang sudah hampir pagi—pukul empat lebih empat puluh tiga—dan kau harus langsung tertidur agar aku bisa menelitimu!" Cerocos Hanji, seraya menyelimuti tubuh Rivaille dengan selimut yang tidak bisa dibilang lembut. Ini markas pasukan berani mati, bukannya hotel bintang lima, maklum Rivaille dalam hatinya.

Rivaille memejamkan mata, merilekskan tubuhnya, berharap Hanji akan pergi setelah melihatnya 'tidur'.

Dan memang itulah yang dilakukan wanita bermata empat itu beberapa detik kemudian. Pria pendek itu awalnya berpikir wanita itu mungkin akan tertawa tidak jelas dulu seraya membayangkan akan membedah tubuh kuatnya baru pergi. Tapi wanita itu juga pastinya lelah, ya. Sama seperti dirinya.

Hanya saja dengkuran yang berhenti tepat ketika langkah riang Hanji tak terdengar mengusik istirahat Rivaille.

"Oi bocah, akting tidur yang jelek, tahu." Komentar Rivaille seraya bangkit dari ranjangnya. Duduk dan memerhatikan bocah yang mulai menghadap ke arahnya—setelah sebelumnya memunggunginya—dan mendapati pemilik iris hijau zamrud itu bangun.

Eren Jaeger menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya takut-takut. Di ruangan yang hanya diterangi sinar bulan dari sebuah jendela besar ini wajah tampan Rivaille tampak menyeramkan baginya.

"Te.. terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku..." Bisik Jaeger muda pelan. Ia mulai sedikit berani memperlihatkan wajahnya, setelah yakin Rivaille bukan vampir tampan yang akan mengisap darahnya.

Rivaille membalasnya dengan melengos pelan. "Jadi ini harapan umat manusia yang bisa berubah menjadi raksasa?"

Emosi Eren tersulut karenanya. Ia pun bangkit duduk dan menghadap Rivaille, lalu menatap tajam ke arahnya—setelah susah payah menahan tawa setelah tahu perbedaan tinggi mereka yang cukup signifikan.

"Maaf saja kalau tidak sesuai ekspektasimu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kau ini siapa?" Tanya Eren dengan sedikit geraman kesal.

Rivaille mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Eren yang hanya berjarak satu meter di hadapannya itu. Membuat sang bocah merasakan aura intimidasinya yang kuat dan juga tak sengaja membaui feromonnya yang menguar sembarangan. "Lupa sama seorang bocah bernama Mikasa rupanya." Bisiknya.

Sepasang zamrud Eren melebar kaget. Reaksi keduanya adalah mencengkram kerah baju putih Rivaille yang terlihat banyak bercak darah dan sedikit longgar. Ia harusnya sadar betul ini pakaian saudari tirinya, walau tanpa syal merah yang menjadi ciri khas kostum seorang Mikasa Ackerman. Lalu, kenapa pria di hadapannya ini bisa memakai pakaian Mikasa? Berbagai firasat buruk melayang-layang di benak sang Jaeger muda. Digigitnya bibir keringnya. Ditatapnya Rivaille dengan tatapan—sangat—marah.

"Kau...! Kenapa kau bisa memakai pakaian Mikasa? Kau apakan Mikasa, hah?" Desis Eren galak.

Alih-alih marah, pria temperamen itu malah tersenyum menerima perlakuan Eren. Tersenyum sinis. Dimiringkannya sedikit kepalanya ke kiri seraya menunjuk bagian dadanya dengan tangan kanannya.

.

.

.

"Yah, mungkin saja dia sudah rusak..."

.

.

.

_Mikasa,_

Seseorang memanggil, tetapi sang gadis tetap terdiam.

_Mikasa,_

Seseorang memanggil, tetapi sepasang mata indahnya tetap terpejam.

_Mikasa,_

Seseorang memanggil, tetapi sang gadis semakin meringkuk ketakutan.

_Hei, apa yang kamu takutkan, Mikasa?_

Bagai dialiri kejutan listrik, tubuh Mikasa menegang. Meregangkan ringkukannya. Membuka sepasang kelopaknya. Mendapati dirinya tenggelam dalam kegelapan tak berujung yang dingin, seperti berada dalam ujung palung laut terdalam. Sendirian.

Tapi pemilik suara tak berwujud itu baru saja membelai pipinya dengan lembut.

"Aku... dimana...?" Tanya Mikasa, memberanikan diri setelah tahu pasti sebenarnya ia tidak sendirian.

Namun tak ada jawaban, bahkan setelah sekian lama menunggu.

Gadis berfisik kuat itu tercengang. Kecewa. Menunduk. Menggigit bibir. Cemas. Takut. Menahan air mata. Mencari-cari.

"Masih hidupkah aku?" Tanyanya lagi, memancing sang suara kembali terdengar.

Kali ini, ia tak perlu menunggu lama.

_Tergantung._ Jawab sang suara.

Mikasa mengerutkan alisnya. "Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan pertamaku?"

_Karena aku tidak bisa menjawabnya._

Merasa sang suara semakin jelas terdengar, Mikasa meraba-raba sekelilingnya yang gelap. "Dimanakah kau?"

_Kutanya balik, dimanakah kau sendiri? Bisakah kau mengetahui dengan tepat sebuah lokasi di tempat seperti ini?_

Gadis itu pun diam. Berhenti mencoba mencari tahu dari manakah sang suara berasal. Matanya seperti tak berguna dalam situasi seperti ini. Tapi, Mikasa memilih untuk tetap membukanya, kalau-kalau suatu saat akan ada cahaya yang membuatnya mengerti segalanya. Dicobanya diam dan berpikir, mengapa dirinya bisa berada di tempat yang asing ini.

Asing? Lantas tempat seperti apa yang biasa dikenalinya?

Apakah terasa damai juga seperti yang dirasakannya sekarang?

Otak sang gadis memerintahkannya untuk menggeleng kuat. Oh, bukan. Rupanya sama sekali tidak damai. Lalu, kenapa? Apakah ada musuh? Atau... pemangsa?

Sepertinya keduanya, Mikasa menyimpulkan setelah menemukan kedua kata tersebut dalam memorinya, kedua kata yang tampaknya dilumuri dengan begitu banyak kebencian. Apalagi ketika Mikasa mulai memikirkan kata musuh dan pemangsa itu, rasanya bayang-bayang sebuah raksasa dengan otot-otot yang terlihat jelas menghantuinya. Lalu sebuah itu bereplikasi. Dan terus bereplikasi. Merubunginya.

Mikasa kembali meringkuk ketakutan.

_Mikasa, _

"Aku tidak mau kembali."

_Kenapa?_

"Berhenti menanyakan kata itu padaku."

_Kau takut dengan raksasa?_

Mikasa hanya diam.

_Kau takut dengan raksasa berbintik dengan rambut hitam sebahu itu?_

Mikasa mengeraskan wajahnya.

_Kau takut dengan raksasa yang membuatmu mendapatkan luka itu?_

Mikasa tersentak. Dibukanya matanya. Diregangkan tubuhnya. Disentuhnya perutnya. Ada sebuah bekas pedang yang menembus perutnya dan mengeluarkan sebagian besar darahnya. Dirasakannya kembali sakit yang teramat sangat.

"Bisakah kau berhenti membuatku sakit?!" Jerit Mikasa, marah dan frustasi.

Lalu rasa sakit itu perlahan-lahan menghilang. Darah-darah yang keluar pun membaur dengan air di sekitarnya, membuat kegelapan menjadi sedikit berwarna kemerahan. Namun, luka itu masih ada. Tercetak jelas. Tanpa ada kepastian akan hilang bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang dialaminya.

_Mikasa, apakah tinggal di sini nyaman?_

Gadis remaja itu mengangguk cepat. "Tapi, rasanya agak kesepian."

Suara itu tertawa. _Kau mau kembali?_

Mikasa menggeleng cepat.

_Tidak ingatkah apa yang kau tinggalkan?_

Mikasa menggeleng lagi tanpa berusaha mengingat. Sungguh, ia takut merasakan sakit lagi jika ia berusaha mengingat.

_Masih ingat tidak kalau kau... kuat?_

"Aku... tidak kuat. Sungguh." Jawab Mikasa lirih. "Aku takut. Tapi aku tidak mau kembali. Biarkan aku di sini."

Suara itu mendecih keras. _Sudah cukup berbaik hatinya! Sudah kuduga, kau ini memang cuma seorang bocah yang lemah!_

Mikasa membuang muka. "Terserah apa katamu."

_Baik. Aku akan sangat senang membiarkanmu rusak di sini._

Gadis oriental itu tersenyum seraya meneteskan air mata yang sudah ditahan-tahannya sedari tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

こわれた こわれた よ この せかい で

_I'm broken, broken in this world_

.

.

.

.

.

きみ が わらう なにも みえず に

_You laugh, without seeing a thing_

.

.

.

.

.

Rivaille tertawa adalah sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak disangka-sangka Eren. Tawa yang terasa amat puas. Tawa yang teramat lepas.

Pikir Eren, makhluk di hadapannya ini rasa-rasanya tidak dilahirkan untuk tertawa sebegini lepasnya.

"Hei, bocah, harusnya kau bersyukur dengan adanya aku di sini. Bukannya menyesali tidak adanya saudara tirimu yang lemah itu." Ucap Rivaille angkuh, walau terlihat meyakinkan.

Jika saja tidak sedang dikuasai rasa cemasnya terhadap Mikasa , mungkin Eren akan tersinggung mendengar Mikasa yang dapat meretakkan tembok bata dengan mudah dibanding dirinya yang cuma bisa memar itu dikatai lemah.

"Bukannya sudah biasa, untuk kemajuan tim dalam melawan para pemangsa itu, beberapa orang harus... 'tidak ada'?" Lanjut Rivaille.

Eren menggeram kesal. Dikuatkannya cengkramannya.

"Kenapa tidak kau lempar sekalian saja aku dari tadi? Oh tidak kuat ya? Kenapa tidak kau cekik saja aku dari tadi?" Tantang Rivaille.

Cengkraman Eren mulai terasa menyesakkan. Sepasang zamrudnya tampak menyala semakin buas.

"Kau sendiri menyadari itu kan, ha? Kau tidak bisa membunuhku walau _**jika**_akulah yang telah membunuh si bocah lemah! Karena apa yang kukatakan tadi benar! Kau selalu butuh seseorang untuk dikorbankan agar bisa maju!"

Kedua tangan Eren terlepas. Ingatannya melayang ke masa lalu. Saat-saat dimana teman-temannya satu per satu meninggalkannya. Mina... Thomas... Marco... Auruo... Erd... Gunter... Petra...

Dan sekarang, gadis yang paling dikasihinya, keluarganya satu-satunya, Mikasa Ackerman.

Eren menangis keras-keras, dan Rivaille hanya bisa melihatnya dingin.

.

"Si... siapakah kau?"

.

"_Rivaille."_

.

Pagi pun datang tanpa menunggu Rivaille dan Eren mendapatkan cukup waktu tidur. Keduanya bahkan tidak sempat terlelap barang sedetik pun. Akibatnya, kini tubuh mereka terasa amat lelah. Dan sialnya Hanji menyambut mereka dengan senyum cerah khas orang yang sangat puas tidur. Tepat pukul enam pagi.

"Selamat pagi~! Apakah kalian siap untuk forum pasukan pagi hari ini~?"

Jika saja Hanji bukan wanita, Rivaille takkan menahan-nahan diri untuk menendangnya.

"Oi, mata empat. Apa kau tidak lihat wajah kami?" Protes Rivaille seraya menunjuk matanya.

"Lho, memangnya sudah begitu sejak tadi, kan? Kau sekarang adalah bagian dari pasukan ini, jadi kau harus ikut peraturan!" Tegas Hanji. Ia menarik tangan Rivaille, lalu memaksanya turun dari ranjang.

"Ayo, Jaeger, kau tidak perlu dipaksa juga kan?" Dan Eren bangkit dengan gugup. Tak ingin bekas tangisnya terlihat.

Hanji tersenyum melihat bekas tangisan Eren. Dengan cepat disimpulkannya perkataan pria sarkas yang sedang ditariknya ini yang menyebabkan bekas tangisan itu ada. "Cuci muka, lalu mandilah terlebih dahulu saat pasukan yang lain sarapan, kalian berdua. Oh, dan jangan buat anak ini menangis lagi, pria sarkas."

Eren merengut malu telah ketahuan menangis.

"Jadi, cepatlah! Karena kita akan mengumumkan pengumuman akbar pagi ini~!" Seru Hanji riang, seraya melirik sang penyebab masalah, yang hanya melengos ketika dilirik.

Dengan sopan Eren mengangguk, walau sudah tahu apa pengumuman itu, dan bagaimana ia dibuat menangis karenanya.

.

Sesuai perkiraan Hanji, pengumuman itu memang pengumuman besar, yang nyaris membuat keributan besar, apalagi ketika seorang penggemar Mikasa mulai omong besar.

Siapalah di markas 'kecil' ini yang tidak tahu Mikasa Ackerman? Si anak baru yang sangat hebat—oke, mungkin hebat saja cukup mengingat kemampuan para petinggi—dan sangat cantik, pemandangan indah setelah dewi mereka Petra Rall meninggal ke alam baka. Banyak yang terobsesi dengannya—sebut saja Jean Kirschtein, Jean Kirschtein, dan Jean Kirschtein—dan tentu saja akan temperamental ketika mengetahui sang penyegar mata dikabarkan tiada.

Tiada, tiada diketahui keberadaannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan anggotamu sendiri?! Dan bahkan ia adalah keluargamu, Eren!" Bentak Jean dari dalam barisan. Giginya gemeretak. Emosi.

Eren hanya bisa menunduk di atas podium, di samping Rivaille yang memandang datar, Hanji yang meringis, dan Erwin yang tetap tegas.

Erwin mengambil alih, "saat itu ia sendiri sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Berpisah demi menyelamatkan regu utama, dan setelah aku kembali untuk mengecek keadaannya, ia sudah dalam keadaan tak berdaya, dibawa oleh sang penyelamat Rivaille."

Rivaille mendesis tak suka mendengar julukannya yang menurutnya terdengar terlalu heroik.

"Maaf, biarkan aku menjelaskan keadaan yang kulihat, Komandan." Pinta Eren. Memelas. Dan Erwin mengabulkannya.

"Jadi, saat itu aku terpaksa berpisah dengan tim utama karena banyak raksasa yang menghambat pergerakan kami. Namun, aku terbawa emosi dan akhirnya menghabisi raksasa-raksasa lain yang menghambat kalian, kau pasti tahu itu Jean." Tekan Eren. "Lalu, tak berapa lama setelahnya kulihat Mikasa berada dalam bahaya, maka kuserang semua raksasa yang dapat mengancamnya. Staminaku hampir habis saat itu, dan aku berniat menjadi manusia kembali lalu menyusul Komandan..."

Eren menghela nafas berat, melirik ke arah Christa.

"...Namun tiba-tiba Ymir datang dan menghajarku. Kami saling menyerang sampai akhirnya staminaku habis dan aku jatuh tersungkur... Lalu Mikasa dengan cepat melemparkan pedang beracunnya ke tengkuk Ymir yang sedang lengah dan..."

Christa menutup mulutnya, tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Ymir menarik tali _manuver gear _Mikasa, dan membuatnya melindungi tengkuknya... yang berakibat... Tidak... aku tidak tahu... setelahnya aku pingsan dan benar-benar gelap... Sampai aku tersadar telah berada dalam kepitan Rivaille ini." Jelas Eren, berusaha keras menahan tangis.

Suasana pun riuh seketika. Saling berbisik, membuat forum di dalam forum. Membuat gaung berdengung di Aula besar itu. Sementara Jean pias, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Mau dikata kecewa, lalu apa yang Eren rasa? Tentunya jauh lebih menyakitkan.

"Ehem." Erwin memecah suasana, dan langsung hening seketika. "Inilah Rivaille yang dimaksud Jaeger."

Rivaille maju satu langkah. "Ada masalah?"

Erwin menepuk bahu Rivaille, secara tak langsung memintanya menahan segala sarkasmenya. "Penting untuk diketahui, kemampuan Rivaille tidak lagi diragukan. Aku menemukannya telah menghabisi empat titan kelas lima belas meter sekaligus, sambil mengapit Eren dengan tangan kirinya."

Setelahnya terdengar banyak kasak-kusuk tak percaya, dan sedikit kekaguman.

"Kalian tidak sedang meragukan kemampuan Komandan untuk menilai seseorang, kan?" Sindir Hanji, membuat seluruh pasukan terdiam kembali.

"Karena kemampuannya, maka ia menggantikan posisi Erd yang telah meninggal..."

Eren tersentak, tak menyangka bahwa pengumuman yang dikiranya hanya mengumumkan Rivaille sebagai anggota mereka berkembang menjadi terisinya jabatan yang diperebutkannya bersama Jean.

.

.

.

.

.

"... menjadi Corporal Recon Corps."

.

.

.

.

.

_I'm broken, broken in this world_

_(but)_

_You laugh, without seeing a thing._

.

.

.

.

.

_Mikasa_

Gadis yang dipanggil melengos tidak suka. "Aku tidak butuh laporan dari dunia sana."

_Mikasa, kenapa kamu begitu dingin padaku?_

Mendengar nada yang lembut itu Mikasa terhenyak. Ini jelas bukan seseorang yang biasa mengganggunya. Ia kenal benar nada ini.

Hanya saja, siapa?

_Mikasa, kamu tidak ingat padaku?_

Tubuh sang gadis bergetar. Ia kenal suara ini. Sangat kenal. Ia rindu suara ini. Sangat rindu.

Tapi siapa?

_Mikasa,_

Sesosok pemuda bersurai cokelat transparan berdiri di hadapannya. Merentangkan kedua tangannya. Bersiap memeluk sang gadis.

_Aku pemuda yang sangat kau cintai, Eren Jaeger._

Mikasa memeluk sang pemuda erat-erat. Bersyukur walau sosoknya transparan, tubuh dinginnya masih dapat merasakan kehangatan yang rasanya begitu ia inginkan. Rasa rindunya yang menggelegak rasanya telah terpuaskan.

_Apa kau sudah mengingatku sekarang?_

Mikasa melepaskan pelukannya. Rasa hangatnya masih terasa. Ditatapnya makhluk bernama Eren Jaeger yang melayang-layang di hadapannya ini. Berusaha keras menggali ingatan berdarahnya, demi menguak sang pemilik kehangatan yang begitu berharga di dalam hatinya ini.

Eren Jaeger menunggu.

Tapi Mikasa menggeleng.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun selain para raksasa... dan kenapa aku bisa di sini. Awalnya semuanya gelap, tapi sekarang begitu berkabut..."

.

.

.

Eren Jaeger transparan tersenyum. _"Mikasa, akulah kabut itu."_

.

.

.

.

.

tbc.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>AN : (Alm.) Erd jadi Corporal sebelumnya di sini karena dalam Recon Corps sebelumnya tidak ada Rivaille sebagai Corporal, diubah demi kepentingan cerita.

Wanna give feed-back? :3


End file.
